Hunger Games: Renewed Hope
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the daring rescue Katniss becomes more involved in the Rebellion's plots but finds herself being kept away from Peeta, she questions why but has a bigger problem, the final battle against the Capitol looms, will the lovers survive. Katniss/Peeta
1. Secret Plots

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 1 of my third Hunger Games story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

PEETA POV

I tried to focus but it was difficult, I could hear ragged breathing, possibly my own. The web of pain that had engulfed me only a day or two ago was gone but had been replaced with an almost paralyzing numbness. I couldn't move, and whenever I opened my eyes all I could see was a kaleidoscope of lights and a voice. I couldn't place the voice but it seemed to urging me to try and claim revenge on the Capitol for the injuries they gave me.

"They hurt you, tortured you for no reason," The voice said, it was a woman's voice, it sounded calm, soothing, "Why suffer in silence, let them know your pain, give them the same."

The voice continued to urge me, telling me to take revenge on the Capitol, to give in to the anger I felt surging through me and become a killing machine to claim my vengeance.

'_They have to pay, they have to see what they've done'_ I thought bitterly but then something crossed my mind, _'Wait...Katniss.'_

I then realized my mistake.

'_I can't, no matter what they did...I can't become a monster, what would she think.'_

I focused my thoughts on Katniss, desperate to ignore that voice. When I opened my eyes the kaleidoscope was gone, all I could see was hazy shadows, I could hear the voice again, it didn't sound as calm and soothing anymore, more businesslike.

"This has had no effect, I want you to find out why, let me know as soon as you have the answer."

I heard footsteps and a door opening and closing, I was left alone wondering what was happening, where was Katniss, why wasn't she here?

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling of my room, two days had passed since I had rescued Peeta, since then I had been waiting for him to be treated, as well as recovering from my own injuries. I looked down at my hands; I could see the faint white scar on my left palm where I had made the cut to swear on my blood to save Peeta. I pulled out his pearl and examined it again, just seeing it made my heart ache, what was happening, why hadn't I been told anything about Peeta yet? Just then I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open." I informed them as I put the pearl back in my pocket.

It was Prim, she looked worried.

"Katniss, are you okay, you've been stuck in here for two days?" She asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm alright, I just needed sometime to recover, what's been happening?" I replied before asking the question on my mind.

"We've been waiting, people recovering; we've been getting a few more people joining us." She replied smiling.

I nodded and decided not to wait any longer; I stood up, hugged Prim.

"Thanks, sorry I worried you." I told her before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I smiled, "I'm going to see Peeta."

Prim smirked and as I began to leave I heard Prim making kissing noises, I spun around to face her, my face beet red.

"You better behave yourself, 'Little Duck'" I quipped before walking out of the room, Prim laughing as she headed back towards the hospital wing. I knew I had to hurry and see Peeta.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please, I know it's short, but the other chapters will be longer.<p> 


	2. Lovers Agony

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 2 of my Hunger Games fanfic, enjoy people :)

**Reviews**

**Nat: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

KATNISS POV

I hurried to the section of the hospital wing where Peeta was being held. As I approached I saw one of the staff standing outside Peeta's door. I walked over to him.

"Miss Everdeen, how can I help you?"

I sighed, wasn't it obvious why I was here.

"I came to see Peeta." I told him, irritable that he was holding me up.

"I'm sorry Miss Everdeen, but Mr Mellark is in no fit state," He told me and I felt my disappointment immediately, "I'm afraid you cannot see him, not yet anyway."

I sighed and turned away. I didn't get it, surely Peeta would've been healed by now, my Mother had all the necessary medicine and plants to treat his back injuries and I was sure the Resistance would have the means to treat him for the Tracker Jacker venom, especially if he was resisting it. Sure I wasn't expecting a miracle treatment like the kind given in the Capitol, but still, surely Peeta would at least be recovered enough for people to talk to. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't realized I hadn't moved until the staff member spoke.

"Miss Everdeen, are you okay?" He asked, I jumped and then nodded.

"What's going on, I thought he would've been treated by now," I asked, letting my suspicion show.

"His back injuries have reasonably recovered but not fully, however we are still trying to treat him for the venom." He explained.

I sighed and nodded before walking away.

As I walked away I was fuming, what was going on, why weren't they letting me see Peeta, the excuse that doctor had given was a load of crap, I could tell. Just then a voice got my attention; I turned around and saw that it was Paylor.

"Katniss, I need to talk to you." She said, her voice had an edge of urgency.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"It's about Coin, I agree that she's our best chance to stop Snow but after that..." She paused before adding, "She's an extremist, probably even worse than Snow, so what do we do after we defeat Snow?"

I knew where she was coming from, if we defeated Snow, Coin would undoubtedly have him put to death and then assume the position of President herself. But her extremist views meant that we'd probably be worst off. I could tell that several people, rebels and Capitol loyalists alike wanted to forget about this war when it was done. But knowing Coin she would continue her own twisted version of the Hunger Games, which would be a constant reminder of the war and end any hope for peace.

"I know what you mean, but, we can't do anything just now but play along with her." I replied, "Let's see just how bad things get, then we'll make some sort of move."

Paylor nodded and hurried off, I was lost in thought again but made up my mind and hurried off to Coin's office.

When I arrived she was sitting behind her desk, she nodded when she saw me.

"Ah yes, Katniss Everdeen, that was quite the daring rescue you performed." She commented with an unpleasant smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm still not allowed to go and see him, why?" I shot back at her, angry.

"I appreciate your frustration but...He is in poor condition," Coin replied, "While you obviously want to see him, and I'm sure he wants to see you, any excitement caused by this meeting will aggravate his condition."

I nodded slowly, she was raising a good point but it was the same as what the doctor had said and I wasn't buying it.

There was a short silence when I heard the door open, Haymitch and Paylor walked in, along with two young women who I didn't know.

"Ah good, you have arrived," Coin greeted them, "Katniss, this is Bonnie and Twill; they're from District 8 like Paylor."

I nodded, still not certain why they were here, until Coin spoke again.

"We need to film more propaganda, this will help undermine the Capitol and draw more people to us...eventually we'll have enough people to finish the Capitol off for good."

I realized what was going on now, even as Coin said it.

"We are going to be filming in District 8, the most recent District to have seen activity in the war." She paused and then gave her orders, "I want all of you to go, Paylor, Bonnie and Twill will show you around the District and help with the filming."

"Why do I have to go?" I asked, how was I even connected to District 8?

"If you go, we are sure to get even more supporters," Coin replied, reminding me of my role in the Rebellion forming in the first place.

I still wasn't convinced however, until Coin gave me the necessary incentive.

"If we get more supporters soon, we can take down the Capitol," She paused for dramatic effect and then, "We can use their facilities to heal your boyfriend in a matter of hours."

I was immediately sold on the idea, if this would contribute, in some small way, towards speeding along Peeta's recovery then I would gladly do it.

We walked to the hovercraft that would take us to District 8; the last remaining Avox was coming with us to film the propaganda on camera. Once we were on board the hovercraft took off and I found myself seated beside Bonnie and Twill.

"So, you're really Katniss Everdeen?" Bonnie asked, turning towards me, I nodded.

"What did she mean, why she said something about using the Capitol facilities too…?" Twill began but I cut her off.

"She was talking about my boyfriend Peeta…He's in a critical state, if we had the Capitol's medical facilities he would already have recovered."

I figured it best to cut out all the problematic bits and just tell them what was necessary. I looked up and saw Haymitch's expression, I knew right away he knew there was more to it than that, I mouthed that I would tell him later and spent the rest of the trip listening to our District 8 companions as they told us about their District, if it would save Peeta I was more than willing to do this.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Fuel to the Fire

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

****Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

KATNISS POV

We finally arrived in District 8, everything was set up, we were go through the District with our camera crew and show the devastation the District faced due to the Captiol's tyranny. To increase the effect of this propaganda video I would be delivering the speeches, since I was a major figure in the Rebellion now. We all disembarked from the hovercraft and our Avox companion set up all the camera equipment. Paylor, Bonnie and Twill were to guide us through the District so that we could avoid the attention of the Peacekeepers but still perform our shoot. If we were spotted we would have to fight our way, which was why I had brought my bow, Paylor was also armed and knew all the escape routes.

"Okay, listen up," Paylor immediately took control, "Let's go for the grand effect, we'll start with the central square."

I nodded in agreement, "Alright, obviously we can't take the direct route, I can see the number of Peacekeepers from here." I paused as I examined the solid wall blocking the square in the distance.

"I know a short cut," Bonnie informed us, "I usually take it when I'm running late for school, I'm pretty sure no one else uses it."

"And if you've not told anybody it's surely not gonna be guarded." Twill added.

Paylor and I nodded in agreement; it was worth the risk so we followed Bonnie to her short-cut.

As we walked I could obvious signs of the battle between the rebels and the Peacekeepers. Several buildings were little more than smoking ruins or, worse still bombed rubble. There were still fires from explosions in various places too.

"Those Capitol bastards did a number on this place." Paylor muttered darkly.

We soon found Bonnie's short-cut, it was a secluded alleyway that you had to look for to find. We slipped through easily without been seen and before long we were in the central square, Paylor looked around.

"We don't need to go any further forward, you can see all the devastation from here" She commented dryly, "We'll set up and begin our shoot right here."

I nodded and waited as the Avox set up the camera, I took my position along with Paylor, Bonnie stood back as did Twill, she gave the signal and we began. I knew exactly what I was going to say, this was no time to have my usual shyness issues.

As soon as we began I gestured to the devastated square and began a tirade against the Capitol.

"This destruction was not caused by the rebels, despite what the Capitol would have you believe." I informed them, surprised at how strong and clear my voice was.

"Look at the extent of this damage, only bombs produced by the Capitol can caused this much damage, and the Rebellion has no chance of obtaining such weapons."

I paused and allowed the words to sink in before adding.

"The Capitol will always try to deceive you, but we show you what's happening, this is the result of the Capitol trying to quell the uprising with wanton violence, this cannot go on, we have to strike back, prevent Snow from ruining us all due to his arrogance and pride."

We planned to continue, sneaking through the District, showing more areas destroyed by the Capitol, the rebellion had destroyed a few things but not to the same extent, we planned to show that in comparison to the Capitol's destructions.

We managed to slip out of the central square and proceeded through the District, we filmed the few area that had been destroyed by the rebels, mostly broken windows on the Justice Building. We then shot comparison shots of destruction caused by the Capitol, bombed buildings, mountains of rubble, the destroyed factory where Bonnie and Twill worked, what turned out to be Bonnie and Twill's homes, reduced to nothing more than smouldering foundations. I continued my tirade against the Capitol, showing people the truth behind Snow's lies.

"This is what Snow has ordered, this is his solution." I said into the camera, not wavering at all.

"We desire to negotiate and convince him to change his ways, but he responds with violence so we have no choice but to respond in kind."

I paused, uncertain, there was something I wanted to say but I wasn't sure if I should add it, Paylor however nodded, indicating that I should, I had already spoke to her about it.

"To all those who watched when Peeta was whipped, he was right, he knew nothing about what was going on" I paused to collect myself before continuing, "Snow had him whipped anyway and tortured him using Tracker Jackers, for no reason other than his sick amusement, that is the kind of man he is."

I finished and had to step back and let Paylor continue with her speech, I needed to calm down before I burst into tears. Finally I was able to relax and then discovered we were leaving the area, we had been round the whole District by now.

We were nearly done and we were on our way back to the hovercraft, as we passed the central square again however we heard a commotion.

"Over there," Bonnie pointed towards the centre of the square where I noticed a large group of people.

Paylor gestured to the Avox to film what was happening, I realized it was a riot.

"What are we doing, we're supposed to leave, we can't help them." I told her.

"I know but...this could be the coup-de grace for our shoot," Paylor replied grimly and I realized she was right.

I turned away and kept an eye out for anyone who might spot us, meanwhile I could hear the sounds of the riot as the Capitol responded with unnecessary brutality. Eventually Paylor spoke.

"Okay, that's enough, they're gonna lock down the streets soon, let's hurry."

We all hurried back to the hovercraft and made it just in time. We left District 8 and began to head back towards District 13, I knew I was doing my part; I just wondered how long it would before we could take the fight to Snow and finish this. My mind also wandered back to Peeta, why couldn't I see him, I would have to try and find out when I get back.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. The 'Perfect Weapon'

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games fanfic, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it, yeah, I felt like giving them a role somewhere, BTW, see if you work out what's going on with Peeta in this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I exited the hovercraft, despite how calm I had felt at District 8 I was now trembling inside. I had finally publicly declared my allegiance to the Rebellion and the Capitol would soon know about it. Then there was the issue of Peeta's injuries.

"Katniss," Paylor's voice broke through my thoughts, "We're going to give this to Coin, you go rest up and…remember what we discussed."

I nodded and watched them leave before turning and heading in the opposite direction. I decided I had to try and go see Peeta again. I walked over to the hospital wing; Peeta was still being kept in a private room rather than the main part of the wing. Once again I approached the door only to find the exact same staff member as before.

"Miss Everdeen," He greeted casually, I noticed he was smiling, "I take you are here to see Mr. Mellark."

"That's right," I replied, thrown by his smile, what did it mean?

"Well, he has made some progress, his back injuries are fully healed now but we still have to treat him for the venom."

I was surprised at this, from the sounds of it he was recovering, slowly but surely.

"So, can I go see him then?" I asked, hopeful.

The man sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid not, we don't have the resources the Capitol does so we have to use other methods of healing…he'll be fine but if someone walks into the room, they might be injured."

My heart sank, I still couldn't see Peeta, this was ridiculous, I was his girlfriend but they wouldn't allow me in to see him. I turned and began stalking away, the man called after me.

"I'm sorry, those are Madam Coin's orders, but I'll keep you updated on his progress."

I looked back; he looked sincere enough, "Thanks."

I then left, stopping only to say hello to my Mother and Prim.

PEETA POV

I groaned as I felt the pain return, my back was fine now but the venom still had a hold of me, I was still fighting back, trapping myself in that dreamlike haze however. Every time I opened my eyes I could see that kaleidoscope of lights again, causing me to groan further.

"Peeta," It was that woman's voice again, that soothing yet hard voice, that seemed to be trying to manipulate me.

"You need to relax and listen to me, how can you let the Capitol get away with this?"

I wanted to answer, I really did, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth or even move.

"They have hurt you, tortured you beyond what any human should have to endure," The voice continued, I knew she was right; those monsters caused me so much harm.

"They hurt you, they hurt Katniss, even right now she's hurting because of what they've done."

When I heard that my anger surged, those Capitol bastards hurt Katniss, which was unforgivable.

"Give in to your anger, that will help you, it will give you the strength you need to make them pay."

I weakly nodded.

_Whoever it is, she's right…I have to kill those Capitol bastards, they hurt me, they hurt Katniss, they deserve to die, all of them…for what they did to…Katniss.'_

I stopped as I thought about Katniss and my anger evaporated, I had nearly killed her, nearly choked the life out of her, because I gave in to my anger…I couldn't risk that again, it I did I might hurt her.

'_I can't…I can't do this.'_

I couldn't give in to my anger, if I did so I would simply cause Katniss even more pain.

There was silence for a moment and then the kaleidoscope of lights disappeared. I could hear two voices, one was the woman, the other was the same male voice I had heard before.

"It's still not working ma'am."

"I don't understand why, we're doing everything right," The woman was saying, her words made no sense to me, "We need the perfect, unfeeling weapon to use on the Capitol."

There was a short pause and then the woman continued.

"He is the perfect applicant but…he needs to be controlled, why isn't it working?"

"From what I can tell, he's resisting it," The male replied.

"Resisting?"

"It appears that his mind is responding, but then he has some thought which triggers this resistance," The male explained, all I heard from the female was a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, find out what this thought is, and find a way around it." With those words I heard footsteps and the door opening and closing as she left.

KATNISS POV

I was still pondering over the mystery of why I wasn't allowed to see Peeta as I stalked back to my room. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and as a result I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry," I quickly apologized.

"Relax, no worries," It was Gale.

We both straightened up and Gale looked at me with a worried expression.

"You okay?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"No, it's been two days since I brought him back, but they're not letting me see Peeta." I told him.

Gale looked surprised, "What, that doesn't sound right."

"Tell me about it, something's up and I don't have time to find out what," I replied, referring to the duties I now had to fulfil for the Rebellion.

"I see, well, Coin wants to meet you tomorrow, she has an idea that just might get us the support we need to finish this war," Gale told me, he paused for a moment and then continued, "Hey, since you're gonna be busy, want me to look into why you can't see him."

I looked up surprised at the offer, "You'd really do that."

"Of course."

"Thanks Gale, that'd be great." I told him truthfully, now I could probably find out what was going on.

I decided, since it was late and I had to get up early to talk to Coin tomorrow that I should just head straight to bed, I hurried back to my room without further incident and prepared myself for bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it. So, any guesses as to wht's happening with Peeta, the identity of the female in those scenes should also be obvious, do you think Gale will work it out? Read and review please.<p> 


	5. Reflections

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 5 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Yup, suspense is usally my strong point in a story, here's the enxt chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

PEETA POV

I opened my eyes, I was numb again, unable to feel any pain, I wasn't sure if I was healed yet or not though. I looked around as best as I could, I realized I was having a more lucid moment, there was no haze, I noticed that the kaleidoscope of lights was gone. I tried to sit up but found it impossible, I looked down and finally saw why, my arms were at my sides, held down by clamps, a single strap was across my chest, I was wearing a simple pair of white pants, evidently hospital issue, my ankles were also clamped to the bed too. I couldn't move, even if I hadn't been strapped down I still felt too weak. Although numb I could tell my back had been treated for the whip lashes, there were no a multitude of scars covering my back but otherwise I was fine there, I wasn't sure about the Tracker Jacker venom, the stings had been treated and any that were stuck in my body had been removed. I didn't understand it, why was I being held like this, was it to prevent me from injuring myself by moving, worse still from what I had heard, Katniss still hadn't visited, but that didn't seem like her, she was being prevented from seeing me, but why?

I sighed as I thought back, my mind was still clouded due to both the venom and the strange incidents which I now realized were attempts to hypnotize me, turn me into a mindless slave that would go after the Capitol in hatred and rage. It was thanks to Katniss that I was able to resist, my memories of the times we shared together and of her love for me allowed me to fight back, but each effort drained me and I felt exhausted, I wasn't even sure if I could resist another attempt. I decided to at least spend whatever time I had of clear thought focusing on Katniss. I smiled as I remembered how, after all the confusion during the 74th Games we managed to cut through our problems and admit the truth to each other; it all came back to me clearly.

It had happened after Katniss had returned from hunting in the woods; she had had a confrontation with Gale and injured her leg getting caught in one of her own traps. She returned and I helped her treat the injury, we spoke and finally told each other the truth. I smiled wider as I remembered the kiss. I remembered how we were constantly getting interrupted but I finally had a chance and I took it.

_"So, what were you about to say?"_ I remembered asking her, _"C'mon, before we get interrupted again."_

_Katniss had blushed and smiled before revealing_

_._

_"Haymitch was right, I finally stopped pretending and started loving you for real when I handed you those berries, I couldn't stand the thought of you dying."_

_She had paused before looking me in the eye and admitting._

_"I'd fallen in love with you, and I still am."_

_I remember feeling elated but after what had happened on the way back from the Games I remembered asking._

_"Are you absolutely certain?"_

_She had smiled, stood up and walked over to me; she gently laid her hands on my shoulders._

_"Does this answer your question," She remarked coyly._

_After that she had kissed me, it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt._

I remembered the moment when I was afraid I'd never see her again, the time I gave her the pearl, so she would have something to remember me by.

I had told her that I wouldn't be able to escape with her.

_When I made that revelation Katniss' eyes had widened in horror. She shook her head but I had remained insistent, especially since, once again time had run out, at least for me._

_"Kat, you can still make it," I had told her, "I'll help you out, go to the rebellion and stop the Capitol."_

_"Peeta, no, I'm not leaving you, I can't..." I remembered her telling me, she had been close to tears, "Please I can't leave you, I can't live without you."_

_"It's okay; we'll get through this somehow." I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the pearl._

_"Here, I got this for you, while we're apart...Keep it close," I told her softly, "Something...to remember me by."_

_Katniss took the pearl with shaking hands; she looked up at me, fighting back tears_

_._

_Finally, after a long moment of silence she grabbed my arms and kissed me forcefully, obviously afraid it would be our last; I had kissed back with equal intensity. I was resigned to my fate, but if I could save her, then I would. Finally we parted, gasping for air; she secured the pearl safely in one of her pockets._

I suddenly felt myself entering the hazy feeling again; I slowly slipped away, wondering what would happen when I was able to focus again.

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I lay in my bed, thinking about Peeta, why wasn't I allowed to see him, I had already seen his injuries, he was supposed to be getting treated so surely he would look better now. What if he wasn't actually getting better, what if it was impossible for them to save him. No, if that was the case I would have been allowed to go and say goodbye, I knew that. It hurt that I wasn't allowed to be with Peeta when he was hospitalized, he had been allowed to do so for we, after that incident with the bomb. I had been knocked out and even stopped breathing, Peeta had given me CPR and saved my life, then, in hospital he sat by me until I was fit enough to leave the hospital.

_I remembered how I was sitting upright and Peeta had limped into the room._

_"Something wrong?" I asked him._

_He shook his head and smiled, "It's fine, they decided to replace my leg, since it was too badly damaged to repair. It's just stiff, that's all."_

_I nodded and he sat down, the silence was no longer awkward between us, it now felt nice, sweet, like we didn't actually need words to tell each other how much we loved each other. After a brief silence Peeta frowned._

_"Looks like your fears were right," He stated darkly but quietly, "It's pretty obvious who set that bomb."_

_I nodded and responded just as quietly, "Doesn't he realize that was a mistake, we're still alive, what was that supposed to achieve."_

_"Killing the 'rebels' that's what." Peeta whispered._

_We were both quiet thinking the same thing, would President Snow's actions create the rebellion he feared. We both looked at each other and realized we were both thinking the same thing, I nodded grimly._

_"I certainly hope so," I remarked grimly._

_"Yeah, me too," Peeta replied._

_After another moment of silence I began to feel tired again._

_"Peeta, can you stay tonight? I don't wanna be alone." I asked him._

_"Of course," He replied, smiling._

_Feeling relieved I lay back and felt myself drift off to sleep. No matter what happened, I knew Peeta and I would face it together._

I sighed, it just wasn't right, I had gone to all the effort to save him, risking everything, and now all I was left with was heartache as he was kept away from me, I didn't know what was going on but I knew Coin was involved somehow, hopefully, now that I had asked him to look into it, Gale would find out what was going on. With that thought I drifted into an uneasy sleep, I was aware that I was whispering Peeta's name as I drifted off.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. The Mockingjay

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

KATNISS POV

I awoke the following day with a groan, I had slept fitfully, I kept having nightmares about Peeta's torture, no doubt brought on by the fact I couldn't go and see him. I knew however that if I wanted to fix this I had to see him and to do that I needed to talk to Coin. I quickly got up and got dressed, I knew I had to hurry to find Coin before she got too involved in her work today, especially since most of it seemed to involve her leaving her office for extended periods of time, at least, that's what I heard from Paylor. I left my room and almost ran into someone.

_I've really gotta stop doing this,'_ I thought to myself, remembering how I had run into Gale yesterday.

I looked up and saw that this time it was Finnick I had nearly run into, he looked…happier than usual.

"Hey Katniss, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, it was my fault;" I clarified before asking, "So what's up?"

He looked at me confused so I explained, "You look…more cheerful than I've ever seen you, so what happened?"

He laughed and nodded, "Oh that, just the best thing ever." I tilted my head confused.

"It happened while you were out, we decided to do it quietly but…Annie and I are married now."

I smiled at the good news, of course I hadn't seen this coming, I realized, with a twinge of guilt, that I had been so wrapped up in my own problems that I hadn't been paying attention to what else was going on.

"Congratulations, I know you guys will be happy together, tell Annie I said congratulations okay."

"Sure thing, so, where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I have to see Coin." I replied, Finnick nodded and let me head off, I waved farewell as I ran off, heading straight for Coin's office.

I knocked on the office door and heard Coin's bored sounding 'Come in'. I walked in and saw her sitting at her desk, Haymitch was sitting in a seat to the right of the room, Enobaria and Paylor were also there. I walked up to Coin's desk, she looked up at me.

"Yes Miss Everdeen, how can I help?" She remarked, I didn't miss the sarcasm.

"You know what my problem is," I told her, a dangerous edge to my voice, "Why can't I see him?"

To my surprise Coin seemed to slump back in her chair, she gave a sad sigh before looking back up at me.

"We have managed to treat his back injuries and remove any Tracker Jacker stings, but the venom in his system is strong, despite our best efforts, we cannot treat it, his condition is not improving."

I felt my stomach clench, this couldn't be.

"However, on the bright side, it's not getting any worse," Coin continued and I relaxed, "But he is in a terribly fragile state…if he were to see you, I'm worried the excitement might…damage him irreparably."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard this, Peeta wasn't dying, even if he wasn't getting any better, I could accept not seeing him, if seeing him meant he might lose focus and stop resisting the venom.

"We need to cure him; we need the treatments they give at the Capitol." I replied, realizing the situation.

"Yes, but we are still lacking the necessary numbers to take over…Which is why I've come up with an idea." Coin stated calmly.

I tensed, waiting to hear what she had to say.

After a brief pause Coin spoke.

"As you know, you are a leading figure in this Rebellion, due to your actions at the 74th Hunger Games."

I nodded, I was pretty sure we all knew that, which told me one thing, she was building something up, this was leading somewhere.

"Inspired by your pin, the Mockingjay became the symbol of the Rebellion, both inspired people to join our cause against the tyrants in the Capitol."

So far I wasn't hearing anything new but I could still sense the build up, what was she trying to say?

"Alone, you are both powerful and draw in supporters, but only those who are daring enough..." She paused and then revealed her plan, "But was if, you were together, one entity, Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay."

I finally realized what she meant, and knew the inspiration behind the idea, the Mockingjay dress that Cinna had made for me.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, "I mean, sure it might work but, I don't see the advantage."

Coin smiled, "Let me put it this way, if you do this, film another Propaganda shoot, in District 11, a little tribute for your friend Rue, and do it as the Mockingjay, supporters for us will flock in."

I waited for Coin to get to the point, as if sensing my impatience she continued.

"With the amount of supporters we are sure to get…we'll be able to attack the Capitol sooner, and get your boyfriend the proper treatment."

I froze as she said those words. If I did this, Peeta could be saved sooner, I could see him sooner…It didn't take me long to make up my mind.

"Okay, I'll do it…I'll become the Mockingjay."

Coin smiled and nodded.

Soon, Enobaria, who planned to show her true colours, the Capitol thought she was a hostage, and I were heading to a hovercraft with guides from District 11, we boarded the hovercraft, I was already in my Mockingjay dress, and soon we were heading for District 11, to film what would hopefully be the Propaganda shoot that would get us all the support we needed to win the war.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Further Propaganda

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

****Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games fic, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, read on to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

KATNISS POV

We finally landed in District 11, after District 12 it had suffered the most due to my friendship with Rue. However thanks to Rue and Thresh's sacrifices for me I was considered a hero to the people here, which might add even more to the effect we were going for with this propaganda shoot. We exited the Hovercraft and prepared to follow our District 11 guides when Enobaria pointed something out.

"This might be easier than we thought. Snow's paranoia is acting up; he's pulled several Peacekeepers back to the Capitol in preparation for an attack."

"So, what you're saying is…" I began and Enobaria nodded, confirmed my suspicions.

"The Peacekeepers here won't bother us, in fact, they'll likely help us out, shouldn't be much need to sneak around."

I smiled; this looked like it might turn out well. We followed our guides, the camera was already rolling, we could already see the damage that had been caused, the burnt down buildings, the warehouses where the crops were stored almost completely obliterated. In his paranoia Snow had destroyed them and was depriving even his own allies in the Capitol of food, he was doing all the preparations for his downfall himself, we simply needed to strike the final blow. I decided that the smouldering ruins of the warehouse would be a good enough backdrop so I turned to the camera and nodded to Enobaria.

I then began my speech.

"As you can see the Mockingjay and I are now one, we are the very symbol of hope against the repressive regime of the Capitol," I spoke out, my voice clear and strong.

"Contrary to what Snow has led you to believe, I am not a prisoner," Enobaria announced as she stepped on camera, "I am here of my own free will."

As proof of solidarity she turned to me and actually surprised me by performing the good luck gesture of District 12 before turning back to the camera.

"I am ally to Katniss and the so called Rebels; we are true liberators of Panem!"

"Exactly, see what the Capitol, or more precisely Snow, has done," I gestured to the smouldering ruins behind us, "He is preventing these people from living their normal lives…and even preventing his own citizens from getting the food."

Enobaria nodded, "Such a man is clearly unfit to be President, it will soon be time for him to step aside, even if we have to ensure it by force."

I smirked and decided it was time to move on to get even more footage, I gestured to the camera man and Enobaria followed our guides to another part of the District.

As we walked several people came out of their homes to greet us, some even stood at the roadside and cheered as we passed. The Peacekeepers made, at first, a half-hearted attempt to stop them and then, didn't bother trying. The message was obviously getting passed on and, by the time we were almost at our next destination even the Peacekeepers were cheering us.

'_So many people turning against the Capitol,'_ I thought to myself, _'All because of Snow's cruelty…and the fact I've become a symbol of hope.'_

We reached our next destination, the fields where the District 11 people worked, most them were nothing more than scorched earth now.

"Here you see the extent of Snow's madness, the destruction caused by him and his people, once again, clearly more dangerous and destructive than what we do in the Rebellion."

As I made this speech I noticed several people from District 11, they were all applauding and cheering, even the Peacekeepers. I was amazed at this, we would surely get people flooding to join us when Coin aired the video, but here it looked like we had turned the entire District against the Capitol. We were on our way back now, heading to the hovercraft when I took one last look back at the fields. I remembered Rue telling me about her time in them, the working, keeping lookout, I wondered if Thresh also worked in them at the same time as her. I then saw it, right at the edge of the fields and I felt a lump form in my throat. It was a single dandelion, true it was a weed but, I remembered how it was a symbol of hope for me...as I remembered seeing it the first time Peeta and I had any interaction, after he had given me the bread that saved my family's life. I shook my head, I had no time to reminisce when I was out in the open like this, so I hurried along with the others and, with District 11 people waving goodbye, we took off in the hovercraft and headed back to District 13.

PEETA POV

I felt myself coming out of my latest haze and saw, to my horror; that the kaleidoscope of lights was back. I was exhausted, each effort to resist this always drained me, but I couldn't let myself slip away, I just couldn't. The soothing woman's voice was speaking again.

"Why do you continue to resist," She was saying, while still soothing there was an edge to her voice, "The Capitol is planning to destroy everything you hold dear."

I froze when I heard that, what did she mean?

"They are threatening to kill your beloved girlfriend, they have already destroyed District 12, killing your whole family; she is all you have now..." The voice paused menacingly, "Do you truly want to lose her."

I felt fear grip my heart, Katniss was in danger, but the more I thought about it the less I planned to give in.

"Do you truly want to lose her, give in to your anger, let your hatred make you stronger and you can save her."

Finally I found enough strength to use my voice.

"No, Katniss would never forgive me if I did."

After that I was spent and nearly passed out. When I recovered I noticed the Kaleidoscope of lights was out, I could hear the woman and the man in the room talking quietly, all I could make out was a mention of Katniss' name, after that they left and I was left alone and in silence.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. The Stage is Set

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

****Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

KATNISS POV

We finally made it back from District 11 and disembarked from the hovercraft; Enobaria smirked and took the camera that was handed to her.

"Well, that went a lot better than expected, looks like we've got an entire District on our side, plus whoever gets moved by the video."

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go give this to Coin."

We both began to walk towards Coin's office. Just then I stopped as I noticed Paylor walking towards me.

"Hey, Katniss, Enobaria, what's going on?"

"We just got back from District 11," Enobaria explained, "We're on our way to give the tape to Coin."

Paylor shook her head, "Coin's not in her office, she's disappeared again."

That caught my attention, Coin was once again missing, why did she keep disappearing, where was she going and what was she doing?

"No worries though, we might find out this time, if your plan succeeds," Paylor informed me.

I smiled but Enobaria looked confused so I explained.

"I asked Gale to investigate and find out where Coin disappears to and what she's up to when she's disappeared."

Enobaria nodded and we agreed to meet up later, we would give the tape to Coin as soon as we could.

I decided to go and see my Mother and Prim, so after getting changed I hurried over to the main part of the Hospital Wing where they worked. I saw them as soon as I entered and Prim saw me too, she smiled and hurried over.

"Katniss, where have you been?" She asked as she hugged me.

I hugged her back and smiled, "I've been helping the Rebellion out; it looks like we might finally be able to finish this."

My Mother looked surprised at this, "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I filmed a propaganda shoot and, hopefully we'll get enough supporters to launch a final attack."

There were gasps of surprise from them and I explained about the trip to District 11 in detail. Finally once I was done I decided to ask.

"Have you guys...heard anything about Peeta?" I was hoping to hear if he was okay, maybe there was a chance I could see him.

It still caused me pain to be apart from Peeta and seeing that dandelion had increased the pain.

"Actually no, we've not been told anything," My Mother replied, Prim nodded and added, "We were told to stay as far away as possible from his room."

I nodded sadly, I wasn't surprised but it still hurt, I thanked them and then left, deciding to see if Coin was back in her office.

When I knocked on her office door I heard her tell me to come in, I entered and saw not only was Coin there, but several other people too. Haymitch, Enobaria, Finnick, Annie, Paylor, Beetee and a few others. Coin for once smiled when I entered.

"Ah, excellent, our Mockingjay has arrived." She remarked happily, "You're last shoot had a greater effect than expected, we have everyone in District 11 clamouring to join us, plus several people from all over Panem are flocking towards us."

I nodded, "So...do we have enough people?" I asked, trying to hide my desperation.

To my surprise her smile went wider, "More than enough people, we are ready to make our preparations; so are you ready to join us."

I nodded and sat down; we soon began planning our attack. We were to use our hovercrafts to open up with an air assault. Thanks to Beetee we were able to upgrade our weaponry and would be bale to destroy the force-field and allow our foot troops to get in and attack. Our objective was simple, break in, defeat anyone in our way and then capture Snow, forcing him and everyone to surrender. We knew it would be a lot more complicated than that but that was the basic plan, we had several back ups if necessary, luckily, despite Snow's precautions we still had the element of surprise thanks to our hovercrafts having the cloaking ability, we could sneak up on them.

Later I was getting ready; everyone was preparing themselves for the attack. We were wearing our usual light clothes with the armour plates underneath. Mine had been altered so as to keep up the Mockingjay appearance but still had armour plates. Once I was ready I made sure I had my bow, my arrows and several knives. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah."

"Katniss," It was Gale.

"What's wrong?"

He stepped in and I noticed his expression, he was worried about something.

"What is it?"

Gale sighed and then told me something important.

"I've found what Coin's been up to."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Truth and Tragedy

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Yup, well here's the first stage of the last battle, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

KATNISS POV

I quickly looked around, making sure none of Coin's loyalist were nearby and then turned back to Gale.

"What is it, what is she doing?"

Gale also looked around, uneasily before replying.

"This is also the reason she's not letting you see Peeta," He paused and then added, "She's been attempting to take advantage of his anger at the Capitol by hypnotizing him…trying to create the perfect, weapon of rage."

I froze, shocked at this betrayal, now everything fell into place, the attempts to keep Peeta and me away from each other, Coin's mysterious disappearances, the unusually slow progress of Peeta's healing.

"Thanks Gale," I said, trying to keep my voice level, "I'll think of something but…right now, we need to focus on the upcoming battle."

Gale nodded in agreement and hurried off to get ready, since I was already prepared I hurried over to the Hovercraft I would be on and boarded it.

I looked around the hovercraft; I could see several people on board, mostly people from District 13, as well as a few survivors from District 12 who were eager to fight. I sighed as I remembered sadly that Peeta's family didn't make it. I spotted Haymitch instantly, he was fully armed and looking grim, he nodded when he saw me and I knew Gale had told him about Peeta too. Gale boarded the hovercraft just behind me, it was then I noticed someone else.

"Prim, what are you doing here?"

Prim looked up at me, surprised, "I'm coming with you."

I shook my head, "No, you can't, this is too dangerous."

To my surprise Prim glared and for once in her life actually looked dangerous.

"I'm coming, I'm part of the medical team after all besides, I've been in dangerous situations before, remember." She shot back at me, reminding me about the Quarter Quell.

I knew I was beaten, I couldn't argue with her logic, but I still had one last means of ensuring her safety.

"Fine, okay, but stay with your team, don't go off alone."

Prim smiled and nodded in agreement and I relaxed, knowing she would at least have people with her who, I knew, would be willing to protect her. The hovercraft then took off along with the others and, with the cloaking devices active we flew to the Capitol, intent on finishing the fight once and for all.

As we flew the hovercraft pilots kept constant communication with each other, updating the others on their current status and whereabouts. We arrived at the Capitol and I saw several of their own hovercrafts, armed and in defensive positions; however Coin was right about our element of surprise, only one hovercraft stood between us and the balcony that we planned to land at. All we had to do was use the weapons developed by Beetee to temporarily disable the force-field and, since we could see it, launch an attack to destroy the force-field generator, once that was successful we simply had to dock at the balcony and we could go to capture Snow. Just then I heard something coming over the radio.

"We're having problems, something isn't right!"

It was a report from the hovercraft that was directly to our left, the one I knew Finnick was on. The driver of our hovercraft was the first to respond.

"What's going on, what's happened?" He asked concerned.

"Our cloaking device is malfunctioning, we're…"

He was cut off, at that moment the hovercraft suddenly appeared, the cloaking device stopped working. Before any of us could try to offer help the single Capitol hovercraft in front of us opened fire and soon the exposed hovercraft was engulfed in flames.

"We're going down!" The pilot yelled.

Just then I heard what sounded like a thump and then Finnick's voice, "Not without a fight."

I realized then that Finnick must've pushed the pilot out of his seat and taken control himself. Despite the badly damaged condition of the hovercraft Finnick flew it forwards, shooting down the opposing hovercraft and using Beetee's weapons to disable the force-field. He then continued to fly, attempting to destroy the force-field generator.

"Finnick, just get outta there." I begged through gritted teeth, at this rate his hovercraft would explode.

However he was successful, the force-field generator was destroyed, but then it happened, Finnick's hovercraft rapidly lost altitude and crashed into the side of one of the buildings before exploding.

There was stunned silence as the reality of what just happened crashed down on us. Finnick was gone, he had sacrificed himself to ensure we could get in and succeed.

'_We won't fail you Finnick,'_ I mentally promised him.

We didn't waste any time; immediately we flew in and…disengaging our cloaking devices we landed on the balcony before rushing out of the hovercrafts, taking the Peacekeepers on the balcony by surprise. We quickly subdued them and prepared to advance. Before we could advance however the doors burst open and several more Peacekeepers appeared, the moment they saw us they opened fire forcing us to take cover behind the numerous statues that decorated the balcony. We fought back, Gale and I with our bows, everyone else using throwing knives and guns commandeered from the Peacekeepers. I could tell several of them were falling but it was the same on our side, even a few of the medics had been caught in the crossfire. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought, no matter what happened no one was safe anywhere.

"We're just gonna get ourselves slaughtered at this rate!" I called out to Haymitch who was closest to me.

He nodded and replied, "Yeah, don't worry, we have a plan, everyone take cover, keep your heads down!"

I did as he said, wondering what he meant. I soon got my answer.

As we took cover our hovercrafts suddenly sprung to life and began firing on the Peacekeepers, overwhelming them and forcing those that survived to retreat in a panic.

'_Nice one,'_ I thought impressed.

However the elation didn't last long as, at that moment, the last of the Capitol's hovercrafts, the rest being destroyed by the explosion from Finnick's damaging their control centre, flew overhead. I could tell in was nearly destroyed itself but it could still launch one attack, and it did. It dropped a bomb that struck the hovercraft I had arrived in; everyone close to the hovercraft was swallowed up by the explosion, including several members of the medical team. Then I saw it, it was like slow motion, a jagged piece of debris flew from the bombed hovercraft and pierced Prim completely through her chest. She flew back, her eyes wide with shock, they briefly locked with mine before she hit the ground and I knew then my worse nightmare had come true...She was dead.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. next up is the continuation of the battle and the end result.<p> 


	10. Victory and Confrontation

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games story, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games bleongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

KATNISS POV

Time froze as I stared in disbelief at Prim's body, she lay, her eyes wide open, glazed over.

'_No, no, it can't be,'_ I shook my head in disbelief, _'She can't be gone.'_

I didn't care if there were any Peacekeepers still attacking, I immediately rushed out from behind the statue I was hidden behind and ran over to Prim's side.

"Prim, Prim!" I grabbed her shoulder and shook her, desperate for any response, "Prim, please...no!"

I broke into tears as reality came crashing down, she was dead, she was dead, I had failed to protect her. I felt hands on my shoulders and tried to resist but I then heard a voice.

"There's nothing you can do Katniss," It was Haymitch; I could hear in his voice he was dismayed too.

I let him pick me up and pull me back as a team of surviving medics approached Prim's body and cover her before loading her onto one of our surviving hovercrafts. I remained huddled behind one of the statues. I watched as the bodies were taken away, covered and taken on board one of the hovercrafts. In some cases the dead bodies were medics, some even as young as Prim. My breath caught in my throat as I saw this, I saw two people loading a familiar figure onto one of the hovercrafts, it was Bonnie, she was badly injured but looked like she had a chance for survival.

I wiped away my tears and forced myself to focus.

'_No more, I can't let this go on anymore, we have to end this now.' _I made my decision and prepared myself, I nodded to Haymitch and he gave the signal, we immediately charged through the doors, ready to fight out way to Snow.

As soon as we entered we saw several Peacekeepers, all along the hallway, ready to defend.

'_Yeah, nice, just give us a map right to Snow,'_ I thought bitterly as it was obvious the Peacekeepers were defending Snow and were giving us a path right to him.

"Let's go, we'll fight right through them!" I yelled, desperate to end this once and for all.

There was a cheer from the Rebels and we immediately attacked, firing the commandeered guns, throwing knives and firing our arrows at the Peacekeepers as they returned fire. Luckily we had the advantage, despite our losses we, for once, had a numerical advantage as well as still working on our element of surprise and so we quickly took them down and soon we arrived at Snow's office. I took the lead and burst through the door, we rushed in and held up all the occupants inside, the look of shock on their faces confirmed that our surprise attack had been successful. We were able to force them to surrender.

"How does it feel, to know the tables have been turned," I said to Snow, he glared at me but gave up and didn't fight.

We sent a transmission to Coin to inform her of our victory and soon began our cleanup, forcing the remaining Peacekeepers to surrender, imprisoning Snow in his own dungeon, several Peacekeepers defected to us, the rest were imprisoned with Snow.

During the cleanup I forced myself to help examine the dead and help move them, I didn't want to think about Prim's death, not yet. I soon found myself in the remnants of the room where Finnick's hovercraft had crash landed; it was a mess, covered in rubble. I was surprised to see Annie here.

"Annie?"

"Oh, Katniss, hello, I was just..." She broke off and sighed.

"I'm sorry Katniss," She said suddenly, "I'm sorry about...your sister."

I nodded grimly, I had lost Prim, Annie had almost certainly lost Finnick, the chances of him surviving such a crash were slim. His only possible survival chance would be if he was thrown through the front window. I looked around the room numbly and then froze...I couldn't believe it.

"Annie, look!" I called out.

I hurried over to the opposite end of the room from where the crash happened. I couldn't believe it, lying there, covered in rubble was Finnick, We both knelt down and I grabbed his wrist, I couldn't believe it.

"He's still alive, there's a pulse, barely but it's there!"

"What, hey, we need help in here!" Annie cried out.

I stood back and watched as Annie followed the stretcher that carried Finnick out. Annie got lucky, Finnick made it, sadly, Prim hadn't, but right now my mind was too full, I couldn't focus on it fully right now, so much still needed to be done, especially since Coin had arrived to take control of the Capitol.

I stood on the balcony with the others waiting for Coin, unlike them however I planned to confront her. Soon her hovercraft landed and she stepped out, she walked towards us and smiled.

"So, we have victory, excellent."

"Yeah, but I'm still not happy." I replied.

She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"And what do you mean by that Miss Everdeen?"

I pressed the button on the remote in my hand so that everyone could see the video Gale had taken of Coin attempting to hypnotize Peeta.

"That is what I mean, you weren't treating Peeta at all, you were just trying to turn him into a weapon!" I yelled at her, she glared at me and then shook her head.

"So what."

"You lied to me, you don't care about people, all you cared about was your own power, you're no better than Snow!"

"We'll discuss this later Miss Everdeen, especially since your loss is clearly affecting your judgement." Coin replied dangerously but I knew I had one more bargaining tool.

"Fine, I'll save all of this until after we decide Snow's fate…on one condition." I paused as Coin actually showed fear for once, "Peeta is brought here and given _proper _treatment."

Coin glared again before finally shrugging. "Fine, it's not like I need him anymore anyway."

She turned to her aide and ordered him to give the order before leaving. He did so and followed her.

There was a stony silence as the others slowly left the balcony until Gale, Haymitch and I were the last ones left, finally I got what I was waiting for, another hovercraft arrived and Peeta was brought out on a stretcher, he had been cleaned up but still looked in a bad way, I knew I would have to wait a bit longer but just being able to see him eased the pain in my heart and allowed me time to mourn for Prim. As Peeta was taken inside and to the hospital wing, Gale and Haymitch led me back inside and to the room I had claimed as my own.

"Thanks I'll be okay, you guys can go now," I told them quietly.

They both left and I quickly got changed out of my battle clothes before slipping under the covers of the bed, I finally allowed myself to mourn properly and burst into tears, crying myself to sleep, saddened at the loss of my sister but at the same time grateful that the fight was over…for now at least.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Secret Meeting

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 11 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Yeah, the sad harsh realities of war, entering the final stretch now, enjoy.  
>mkat: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, they won't reunite properly in the this chapter, but, well, wait till you see the end of the chapter.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

PEETA POV

I opened my eyes and was surprised to find I was in what I recognized as a hospital room in the Capitol. I then became aware that I was not restrained in any way. I sat up sharply and stopped as the wave of dizziness hit me. I then realized something else, I wasn't in any pain, the hazy feeling was also gone. I quickly looked down at myself, there were no visible injuries, a quick look in the large mirror next to my bed verified that several scars were all that remained of the whips lashes I had received. I then heard the door open; I looked up instantly and saw Haymitch enter.

"Hey, you're awake now." He remarked grinning.

I smiled back; finally pleased to meet someone I knew and be in more or less normal circumstances.

"Hi Haymitch, how'd I get here, what's happened?"

"You missed a lot, here, sit back, I'll tell you…"

And so he told me about what had occurred, about how Coin, leader of the rebellion had tried to hypnotize me into becoming a weapon of hatred. I shuddered at the memory of those sessions, he then went on to explain that we had fought against the Capitol and won.

"However, things are very unstable," He said grimly, "We won but, Coin's extremist views aren't going to go down well, which is why, after the meeting with her, Katniss will be holding a private meeting with those loyal to her."

I looked up surprised when I heard that. Katniss, she was okay.

There was silence for a moment and then finally I spoke up.

"Haymitch, is Katniss…?" Haymitch smiled.

"She's alright…physically," He paused and sighed sadly, the smile disappearing, "Her sister was killed in the battle."

I froze, horrified, Prim was dead, I couldn't believe, or imagine how this was affecting Katniss.

"I have to see her," I tried to get out of bed but Haymitch held m back.

"Take it easy, you're not a hundred percent yet." He paused and then explained, "Katniss sent me here to see how you were doing, I'll tell her you're awake and…after we have our meting she'll come and see you…okay."

I wanted to protest but I knew Katniss had made her decision and nothing could change that, so I nodded and lay back in the bed, Haymitch left and I sighed.

'_How much longer are we gonna be apart,'_ I thought sadly, _'It hurts so bad…not being able to see her.'_

KATNISS POV

By the morning I had no tears left to cry, Prim's death was a dull ache in my heart that I knew would never fully go away. But right now I faced a delicate problem, I had to stay alert and focus on what I might have to do. Pushing thoughts of my dead sister to the back of my head for now I quickly got dressed in my usual style, although if I had to carry out my plan I would have to return here later. Coin had called an important meeting, apparently the surviving victors of the games, which meant me, Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Enobaria, Johanna and Beetee. Peeta was also supposed to be there but he hadn't fully recovered yet, I had heard from Haymitch however that he had regained consciousness so that was good, I would get to see him after the meetings were over. I quickly left my room and hurried to the meeting room where Coin and the others were waiting.

As soon as I entered I hurried to my seat and sat down, the others were already there. Coin was looking perfectly serious and I knew this wouldn't be pleasant.

"We have gained victory and claimed the Capitol," She announced, her face and voice betraying no emotion, "Naturally I will be taking Snow's place as President, the first act of course will be his execution."

After everything that had happened I wasn't arguing that point, Snow definitely deserved to die. What she said next however caught me off guard.

"We must also ensure his supporters, the Capitol people themselves, are punished for following this man."

There was sounds of outrage, my voice being one of the loudest, however Coin raised her hand and continued.

"Naturally killing them all would be inhumane…but, what has been proposed is that in lieu of eliminating the entire Capitol population, we have a final, symbolic Hunger Games, using the children directly related to those who held the most power."

We all froze, finally I knew I had no choice, she was proving her extreme decisions, selfishly pursuing her own desires and ignoring the desires of the people, ignoring the very things they said, that I had heard them say.

"No, I cannot accept that." I spoke levelly but my rage and anger were obvious.

Coin turned to me and glared.

"Of course you do Miss Everdeen, since you are the Mockingjay you naturally assume you are above me…"

"Get your head outta your ass for a minute and see sense!" I snapped, "Your little plan won't solve anything, all it'll do is raise more chaos."

"I am giving the people what they want, revenge against the Capitol for…"

I cut across her, desperate to get my point across.

"They don't want that, they want to forget this war, and having these games will not help them forget, it'll make it worse…It's no better than things would've been under Snow…in fact…it's worse."

I paused to get my breath back, no one spoke, Coin was purple with rage.

Finally, Coin calmed down and spoke.

"Regardless of your little outburst Miss Everdeen, I suggest we wait until Mr. Mellark has recovered and can join us before putting things to a vote."

I shook my head, "No need, I know what Peeta would say."

Coin simply snorted and spoke shortly and angrily.

"Meeting adjourned; we will meet for Snow's execution tomorrow morning, understood."

With that she stood up and left. The others all looked at me; unbeknownst to Coin they were all loyal to me and not her, as was Paylor, Bonnie and Twill, as well as several others.

"Paylor said she and the others would be waiting for you," Johanna told me, "This way."

I got up and followed her; the others were right behind me. We followed Johanna through the corridors until we reached a quieter part of the building and headed into one of the rooms, everyone was here; good; I knew what I had to tell them, I had made my decision.

I waited until everyone was seated and then spoke.

"We all know why we are here," I began, nodding to Paylor, "As Paylor suspected, Coin is an even bigger tyrant than Snow, this was all just a sham, just a means for her to get her hands on power."

Paylor produced the audio recording of the meeting and revealed Coin's plans to everyone, there were outraged gasps and mutterings, but they quietened down as I continued.

"We were all expendable to her, now she doesn't want peace, she wants to rule everything and force her will on people, who here actually wants there to be more games."

To my surprise Enobaria, who I knew was born and bred a career tribute was the first to agree with me, then everyone else readily followed.

"We have only one option then," Paylor stated, "The problem is, it leaves Panem without a President."

I paused and then decided, "I'll do it, let her death be ironic, let her own Mockingjay turn on her."

The others murmured with satisfaction as I turned to Paylor.

"As for the lack of a President, the way I see, you are the most eligible."

"Are you sure you want _me_ as President."

I shrugged nonchalantly, "You've got my vote."

Paylor laughed at my cynical joke, as did the others, it was agreed we'd let the people of Panem decide but from what I had overheard amongst the people, Paylor's ideas of how Panem should be ruled, which included abolishing the Games, meant she was already a favourite.

Now came the matter of actually killing Coin, Haymitch spoke up.

"We have to do it quickly, before she has a chance to build any real power."

I nodded.

"I've already got a plan…We wait until tomorrow, she'll execute Snow and then, if one of you can smuggle a bow and an arrow into the execution ground and give it to me, I'll kill her."

There was silence; Gale was the first to break it.

"I can get you the bow but…just one arrow."

I'm only taking one shot, that's all I'll have anyway."

The others nodded and soon we reached an agreement, tomorrow, after Snow's death we'd expose Coin's plans and then I'd kill her, after that, her supporters would be taken down by mine, then the public election of the new President could begin. We all began heading back to our rooms in an attempt to rest up for tomorrow. Except for me, I had something more important to take care of. I returned to my room, slipped into my Mockingjay dress, a further touch of irony for Coin's death, when it came. I then left and headed to the hospital wing. When I reached the door I hesitated, my nerves mounting, it had been too long, the ache was too great, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I tentatively reached up and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Said the voice I had been dying to hear for so long.

I gently opened the door and stepped in before announcing.

"Peeta, it's me."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Also expect some KatnissPeeta fluff throughout the next chapter :)


	12. Reunion

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

****Chapter 12 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

PEETA POV

I had been lying back on the bed, trying to rest and recover as much strength as I could when there was a knock at the door. I had told them to come in, heard the door open and close and then, a voice that immediately caused my heart to burst with euphoria.

"Peeta, it's me."

Katniss, I immediately sat up, eyes wide open. She stood there, wearing the Mockingjay dress, looking rather self-conscious. Ignoring the sudden dizziness I got from sitting up too fast I got out of the bed and walked over to her, she met me halfway and then, unable to hold back any longer we held each other in a tight embrace, afraid of losing each other again. I could feel Katniss' breath against my chest and then, I realized she was crying.

"Katniss?" She only sobbed harder before finally choking out, "I missed you."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too, so much…it was unbearable."

"I know…"

We stood in silence for a moment longer as Katniss slowly calmed down.

Finally I gently used my hand to coax her head up so we could look each other in the eye.

"I'm sorry…I heard about Prim." I told her, my voice low, she nodded before shakily exhaling and then managing a small smile.

"It's just hard, knowing she's gone…but I know she'd want me to happy."

I nod and then, finally, we moved closer together and our lips found each other. That strong indescribable feeling of overwhelming happiness filled me as finally, for the first time in what felt like forever Katniss and I kissed. Starved of each others affection for so long meant we didn't break away for a long time but ended up in a wrestling match with our tongues, until finally we had no choice but to part so we could breathe. We both gasped for air and finally Katniss spoke.

"Wow that was…" I smiled, I knew what she meant, "I know, it's been way too long."

She smiled and nodded. It was then I realized something didn't feel right, despite our happiness, Katniss wouldn't normally wear her Mockingjay dress and she acted as if…This might be our last chance.

"Katniss, what's going on, I can tell something's wrong, tell me."

She lowered her gaze and sighed, I knew then that whatever I heard, it wouldn't be good.

Finally Katniss told me everything, the attack on the Capitol, Snow's capture and his impending execution and, most importantly, Coin's behaviour and extremism, and the fact that Coin was also marked for death, by Katniss' hand.

"Katniss, you don't have to…" I tried to tell her but she cut me off, "I do Peeta, it's the only way…please, don't try to stop me."

I was aware of how weak I felt and the fact that I knew I wasn't fully recovered.

"Like I'm physically capable of stopping anyway" I remarked.

"Please, I don't know what's going to happen but…I don't want it to stop this…I want to be with you tonight, no matter what."

I smiled and kissed her again, "That shouldn't be a problem."

She smiled back and then, seeing me sway on my feet, helped me sit down on the bed. After a long pause I noticed her expression, before I could ask she placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me so my back was towards her. I winced when I realized what she had seen. Although they were capable of doing so I refused to let them remove the last traces of the whipping, so now my back was a mass of scars.

"Peeta, why didn't you…?" I smiled and turned back to her, taking her hands in mine.

"I didn't want to, if removed the evidence, I would feel like…I removed all proof of the sacrifice I made for you." I told her truthfully.

I could see the tears building up in her eyes, as they fell I brushed them aside and for a long time neither of us said anything and just enjoyed one another's company, until a knock at the door sounded.

KATNISS POV

I rolled my eyes when I heard the knock, Peeta shook his head and told whoever it was to come in. to my surprise it was Finnick and Annie, they were both smiling broadly.

"Hey, there you are, we've been looking for you." Finnick stated, smirking.

"What's up?" I asked cheerfully, I noticed Peeta's smile too, if it had been anyone else we would've been unhappy but when it was too people who were in love with each other in a way similar to us, how could we complain?

"We have some news." Annie told us, her smile growing wider.

Finnick's grin told me already but I waited for confirmation, sure enough Annie gave it.

"I'm pregnant."

Peeta and I both smiled at each other and then at them.

"That's great, congratulations." We replied, genuinely happy for them, I had a feeling they were going around, giving everybody the good news, but they decided to sit and talk to us for a while, after it became clear to them that Peeta knew about our plan we spoke openly about it.

"I'm pretty sure Gale can get you the weaponry you need, even get it into the room," Finnick remarked, I could tell he was worried about something but was hesitating.

"Just go ahead and say it," I told him.

He sighed and then asked, "How are you gonna shoot her, she'll be on the podium with Snow, she plans to execute him personally."

I nodded, just as I thought, of course she would do that, it was perfect.

"That's actually what I was hoping, her loyalists will be nearest the stage, I'll be at the back, Haymitch will probably tell you plan for you guys, but he's already assured me that he'll make sure I have a clear shot."

Finnick nodded slowly, he looked thoughtful.

Finally he and Annie seemed reassured that the plan would work, which meant now everybody _except _me believed that nothing could go wrong. I knew if I failed it would mean my death, but I was prepared for that, or I would be in the morning, but first I wanted, no, I needed these possibly last moments with Peeta. When they left I turned back to Peeta and found myself at a loss for words.

Finally, unable to think of anything else I asked, "How badly does it still hurt?"

He knew what I was talking about, not a specific injury, I was asking about all of them.

"My back still hurts from time to time, but I can bear it…the stings are gone as you can see, they've cleaned me up so…no risk of infection." He paused and then smiled widely, "They've also completely cured me of the venom, I'm perfectly okay now."

I smiled broadly at this and then I thought of something, I stood up, holding his hand, he stood with me and I led him over to the window where light was still coming in, so much time had passed so quickly, it was almost dark out now, I didn't have long left.

I reached into the small pocket in my dress and pulled out what I was looking for, I showed it to him, the pearl.

"Katniss…" His voice was soft; he knew then what significance his gift had been to me, during the long duration of our separation.

"It hasn't left my side…Not once." I told him before continuing, "Just this once, I'll let it, I want you to hold onto it while I'm gone tomorrow."

He shook his head, "Katniss, I can't do that…"

"Peeta, you can't come with me tomorrow, you're not strong enough…Hold it, if I don't make it…it's…" I paused and decided the exact same words he used were best, "Something to remember me by."

He swallowed and nodded, realizing what I meant, he, like me, now realized that I hadn't given up completely and knew that my chances of returning alive with exactly fifty-fifty. Finally he took the pearl and placed it in his pocket. After a brief silence we kissed passionately again, once again fearful it would be our last. I wrapped my arms around his bare torso, marvelling the feel of his muscles, He had one hand threaded in my hair, the other was on the small of my back. I slowly stepped back, still kissing him, making him step forwards. Our eyes met briefly before we closed them, still kissing. I then stepped back again and fell onto the bed, pulling Peeta with me.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Final Solution

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

****Chapter 13 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, yeah I can be evil with my cliffhangers, here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
><strong>**cutiepie7996: Yeah, I though it would be appropriate. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

KATNISS POV

I smiled as I woke up in Peeta's arms, he was already awake, he too smiled and kissed me. When he pulled back however his face was serious and I remembered the duty I had assigned myself today.

"You're not going to stop me?" It was actually a question.

"No, I just wish I was strong enough to come with you," He replied, bitterly stating, "Look at me, can't stand for five minutes without collapsing."

I tightened my grip on him.

"It'll pass, you'll be back to your old self in no time...I have to go now."

He nodded and let go of me, I climbed out of the bed, made sure everything was ready, I fixed my Mockingjay dress and then turned to Peeta, kissed him one last time and headed to door, I stopped and looked back at Peeta sadly.

"Peeta...If I don't come back, and nobody comes to tell you what happened..." I paused before finally managing to get the words out, "...Then I didn't make it."

Before he could reply I left the room and headed to the execution ground. Much like Snow, Coin loved publicity so Snow's execution was going to be televised, this was good for me too as it meant I could expose Coin to all of Panem and give her judgement, turning the tables on her.

I finally arrived at the main hall, Haymitch was waiting just outside, he nodded.

"We're all ready; Gale got you the bow and arrow you asked for."

I nodded and, he led me inside, as we walked he spoke quietly.

"Just you worry about Coin, forget her loyalists, once you fire that shot, we'll take over and deal with them."

It was then I noticed a dagger in Haymitch's belt, I quickly glanced around and realized that all those loyal to me were wearing weapons. I finally reached the halfway point of the room; I was at the back as planned. Gale stood there, he also had a dagger in his belt, he handed me the bow and arrow and I took up my position. Gale and Haymitch stood, on either side of me, standing so that, from the stage, my weapons were blocked from view. I then realized that there was a narrow passage down the middle of the room, formed by my loyalists, which meant I had a perfectly clear shot of the stage; I could hit Coin at a moment's notice. Snow was already on the stage, bound and looking angrier that I had ever seen him, finally Coin appeared, I noticed her loyalists were all gathered to the front of the stage, perfect, everything was set up, it was time.

Coin stood holding a rather elegant rapier in her hand, she approached Snow and, with all cameras on them both she began speaking.

"Snow, you see how your tyranny has turned against you now!" She announced, her arrogance overflowing, "You have brought this upon yourself and now you must pay the price!"

Snow glared up at her, "You call me a tyrant, I do not deny it but look at your actions, can you honestly say you are not a tyrant yourself."

Coin's face went purple with rage and I smirked, there was no denying Snow would meet his fate and he knew but he was determined to make his point before he died.

"You cannot turn my people against me, they know I only seek peace for Panem, and now so shall everybody, I shall break the shackles of your tyranny and end your rule once and for all!"

Coin glared directly at Snow and announced.

"Panem will flourish and enter a new golden age under my rule!"

I smirked, contrary to what Coin and her loyalists believed all she was proving was just how crazed she was. Snow simply glared and looked out into the audience as if preparing to denounce them, he then spotted me, I shifted slightly so he could see my weapons but didn't change my expression. His eyes widened briefly and then his face resumed its usual expression. He knew now that I wasn't going to save him, but he had the satisfaction of knowing his worst enemy would shortly follow him in death.

"I have nothing more to say, only this." He glared up at Coin, "Those who die...die the death they deserve."

With that he fell silent and Coin, puzzled by his words but looking rather smug stepped forwards and drove the rapier through Snow's neck. She twisted it savagely before pulling it out; Snow slumped down, dead, only Coin was left.

Coin threw her rapier down and walked to the front of the stage to make her next announcement.

'_Get rid of your only means of defense and make yourself an easy target,'_ I thought to myself, _'Perfect.'_

Coin looked out at the crowd and the cameras before speaking.

"We have reached our goal, Panem is now free of Snow's tyranny and in his place I shall guide it to a greater and brighter future than ever."

After a pause she continued and I knew then it would be time to act.

"Now, to ensure that none of this is repeated we must make an example of those who blindly followed Snow's foolishness." She glared and made the announcement I was hoping for, "We shall have a ceremonial Hunger Games consisting of tributes from the children of those who wielded power under Snow and followed his ambition!"

There was applause only from her loyalists and then I spoke up.

"And now the beast shows her true face!"

Coin looked in my direction, anger etched on her face.

"Miss Everdeen, what do you think you...?"

"For the final time this isn't what the people want," I state clearly, "You are your ambition, you are not better than Snow, you are worse than him!"

Before Coin could react Paylor acted as we had agreed and with Beetee's help she produced, on the screen behind Coin on stage, all of Coin's actions, her desire to rule with an iron fist, her attempt to turn Peeta into a weapon of hatred by hypnotizing him and finally, the truth behind her Hunger Games, a simple attempt to obtain absolute power. Coin's face purpled with rage as she was exposed as the fraud that she was.

"A nice touch Miss Everdeen, but it changes nothing, I am still President and I can ensure that you are arrested for treason. Well, what are you waiting for?"

Nobody moved, her loyalists kept indicating for the others to move, I smirked.

"It's pointless Coin, these people are all loyal to me and my wish to abolish the Games and let people forget and move on."

"You cannot stop me...!"

"Actually, I can, and I will, right now!"

With those words I took aim, Coin looked shocked when she saw the bow and arrow in my hands before I let the arrow fly. The arrow whistled through the air and then, silence, Coin fell back, the arrow lodged in her head, she hit the ground dead and I knew then it was over.

There was a roar from Coin's loyalists and they tried to attack me. Before they could the passage that my loyalists had formed closed as they drew their weapons and fought back. I dropped the bow, I was suddenly dizzy, my adrenaline rush, the only thing that had been keeping me going this day, had worn off. I noticed Haymitch was still near to me.

"You can go, we'll deal with this, I know what your thinking, go to him."

I smiled and turned and left the room, staggering as I fought the dizziness, knowing what I needed I grabbed the water flask I had left outside the room and gulped it down, feeling slightly better I forced myself to walk all the way back to Peeta's room. I reached the door and knocked on the door before opening it and staggering in.

"Katniss?" Peeta, sounded relieved, he climbed out of bed and walked towards me as I walked over to meet him.

I smiled weakly, "It's over...at last."

With those words I lost balance and collapsed, the last thing I remembered clearly was Peeta catching me before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Joyus Aftermath

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 14 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy. It's short but sweet.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, getting towards the end now, just one chapter to go after this.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

PEETA POV

I quickly caught Katniss as she collapsed, I knew that everything that had happened had finally caught up with her, right now she needed rest, more than ever. I helped her over to the bed and laid her down, just then there was another knock at the door.

"It's open."

I turned as the door opened and was surprised.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" It was Katniss' mother, she smiled, "I heard about everything that happened.

"Oh right, she should be fine."

Mrs Everdeen nodded.

"Yes I know, but she can't be comfortable sleeping in that dress."

I nodded realizing she was right.

"I'll take care of that...And Peeta, put a shirt on _before _she wakes up please."

I blushed as I realized I was actually standing shirtless in front of my girlfriend's mother. With no shirt readily available I grabbed the robe that was hanging from the back of the door and pulled it on before stepping outside. After a few minutes I was allowed back in, Katniss was now in her pyjamas, I sat down on the chair next to the bed. I was feeling stronger now so I planned to stay awake and wait for her recovery. I smiled and, after Mrs Everdeen left I leaned over and kissed Katniss on her forehead before sitting back to wait.

KATNISS POV

I awoke to see Peeta sitting next to the bed I was lying in; he was dozing but suddenly straightened up when he saw me.

"Katniss, hey, you're awake." He remarked happily, "How are you feeling?"

I smiled back, "I'm great, never better."

"Yeah, you really needed to rest."

I looked at him confused and he clarified, "You were asleep for two days."

I was surprised at that, two days. I then realized I was wearing pyjamas, I looked at Peeta questioningly.

"Your Mother," He explained with a smirk, I noticed that he was now dressed in proper clothes.

"How long have you been out?" I asked, he smiled and answered, "A day."

I nodded and for a while silence reigned, there was so much I wanted to know, but it was difficult to know where to start.

Finally I decided to ask a question that was nagging at me.

"What happened after I came back?"

Peeta thought for a moment and then decided on his starting point.

"Well, Paylor has been made President and now she's abolished the games and is turning the arenas into memorials for those who died there."

I smiled at that, good, maybe now Panem could finally know peace.

"District 12 is being rebuilt; we can go back when it's fixed...if you want to that is."

I nodded, "That'd be great."

It was then I realized something, I had remembered seeing it on the bedside table, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Peeta, where's the pearl gone, it was there."

Peeta smiled wider.

"It's alright, I thought of a great use for it...something I want to make real."

II watched in amazement as he knelt down in front of me and presented me with a ring, a wedding ring, the gem in it was the pearl he had given me, I smiled, tears in my eyes as I realized this.

"Katniss...Will you marry me, for real this time?" I smirked at his comment and then answered.

"Yes."

Peeta slipped the ring over my finger and we embraced again, happier than ever before.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. All that remains now is the epilogue<p> 


	15. Epilogue: The Wedding

**Hunger Games: Renewed Hope**

Chapter 15, the epilogue of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks glad you enjoyed it, I'm sure a lot of fangirls would :)  
>mgdesign: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, this is the last story in this trilogy but I have plans for another Hunger Games story which I will mention at the end.<br>cutiepie7996: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, I thought it would be sweet if he used the pearl, I know others have used the idea too but it's just so fitting.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

KATNISS POV

Following Coin's death and Paylor's ascension to President everything passed by quickly. True to her word the Hunger Games were abolished, the arenas turned into memorials for the fallen tributes. Due to the size of each arena several memorials had been constructed in order to create one for each fallen tribute. Paylor asked me to come to the memorial openings at the 74th Games arena, I knew why and sure enough I was asked to personally open Rue and Thresh's memorials, I was more than willing to do so. After that most of my time was caught up in the wedding plans, however I was lucky, my prep team for the games, Octavia, Flavius and Venia, had survived the executions and had been hiding out with the Rebellion. They were to help me get ready on the big day, and then, another stroke of luck; my personal favourite of Cinna's wedding dresses had survived too so I would be able to wear that on the day too. The wedding day was drawing closer and we soon made our decisions, Finnick was to be the Best Man, Annie was my Maid of Honour, I had been torn between choosing Annie or Johanna but Johanna had cleared up any doubt by telling me to choose Annie. Since my father was dead I had asked Haymitch to walk me down the aisle, he agreed and also promised to stay sober during the ceremony, I knew however that the reception would be another matter entirely.

Finally it was the big day, we were getting married in the Capitol and right now I was in the room I had been assigned, my prep team were flocking all over the room, attending to last minute details and making sure I was ready. It was strange; they seemed to be just as nervous as me, except they were projecting it outwardly. I was trying to keep calm and focus my nervous energy inside. I had expected time to go slowly, like it usually did when I was nervous but now it seemed to speed up. Before I knew it; it was time, Haymitch stood ready, looking stiff and awkward in his suit. Annie stood ready, as did Johanna, while I was willing to follow her suggestion and chose Annie as my Maid of Honour; I wasn't going to let Johanna slip out of being a bridesmaid. We were ready and soon we began our entrance into the chapel, my breath caught in my throat, I had allowed Effie to come up with the decorations for the wedding and I had to admit, she had truly outdone herself. However the decorations only caught my attention briefly before Peeta held it. He stood at the end of the aisle waiting for me, smiling. He was dressed in the best tux designed for him for this event, Finnick stood next to him smirking. It took all my self-control not to wrench free of Haymitch and run to Peeta. Finally Haymitch handed me off and Peeta and I stood, ready to be married.

PEETA POV

I smiled, this was the happiest day of my life, I was getting married to the girl of my dreams, she stood next to me, looking as beautiful as ever and also looked happier than I had ever seen her. Finally, after what felt like too long for me, we exchanged our vows and minister spoke.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled and we kissed, there was applause throughout the room and even a wolf-whistle that I knew could only have come from Gale Hawthorne. Following the ceremony the reception was just as wonderful. Haymitch had stayed true to his promise and was sober throughout the ceremony and now seemed to be making up for lost time. As we danced I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Enjoying yourself Mrs Mellark?" I asked playfully.

Katniss blushed and smiled, "I'm gonna have to get used to that now." She replied with a laugh.

I smiled, "We have all the time in the world now."

"We certainly do." Katniss replied, resting her head on my chest.

As we danced, spoke to people and even listened to various speeches, we thought back, remembering everything. The moment we first made any sort of connection, when I gave her the bread. The awkward eye contact the following day in school, the Reaping where she volunteered in her sister's place, the Games, the pretend relationship, our reconciliation and our relationship becoming real. The Quarter Quell, the agonizing separation as I was held captive and tortured, twice and finally, our joyous reunion after all the corrupt players who had tried to use us were dead. Now finally, this moment here, we were married, husband and wife and happier than ever as we prepared to leave on our honeymoon, we said goodbye to everyone and, thanks to Paylor pulling a few strings, got into the expensive limousine that was waiting for us. I told the driver our destination and we sat back as he drove off. I smiled and kissed Katniss again, I knew that whatever the future held, we would be together and would face it, happy with our love for each other being our greatest strength.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. That's the end of my Hunger Games trilogy set. However I am currently planning a Hunger Games story with a cast of OCs which should be enjoyable, so stay tuned for that :)<p> 


End file.
